creepypastafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Herobrine
(Dit is gewoon een vertaling van het Engelse verhaal.) Ik heb recent een nieuwe wereld gemaakt in single-player Minecraft. Eerst was alles normaal, ik begon met bomen om te hakken en een werkbank te maken. Ik merkte dat iemand tussen de mist aan het bewegen was (Ik heb een hele trage computer, dus ik moest met kleine render distance spelen). Ik dacht dat het een koe was, dus ik liep naar hem toe, in de hoop wat leer voor een harnas te krijgen. Maar het was geen koe. Het keek terug naar me, het leek op de gewone skin maar met helemaal witte pupilen, er was geen naam boven hem, en ik heb dubbel gecontroleerd of ik op multiplayer was. Hij bleef niet lang, hij keek naar me en hij is snel in de mist gelopen, ik bleef spelen, niet zeker wat ik ervan moest denken. Als ik het land verkende, zag ik dingen die een beetje uit de hand waren voor de random map generator; 2x2 tunnels in de rotsen, kleine perfecte piramides gemaakt van zand in de oceaan, en bosjes van bomen met al hun bladeren afgesneden. Ik dacht constant dat de andere "speler" zag in de mist, maar ik kon hem nooit beter bekijken, ik probeerde mijn render distance hoger te zetten wanneer ik dacht dat ik hem zag, maar hij was er nooit. Ik heb de map opgeslagen en ben naar de forums gegaan om te zien of andere mensen de pseudo-speler gezien hadden, er waren geen, ik probeerde mijn eigen pagina over de persoon te maken en ik vroeg of iemand anders hem gezien heeft. De pagina was verwijderd binnen 5 minuten, ik probeerde opnieuw, en de pagina was veel sneller verwijderd. Ik had een privebericht gekregen van een gebruiker die "Herobrine" heet, er was maar één woord in het bericht: 'Stop'. Als ik Herobrine's profiel probeerde te bekijken, was er een 404 fout. Ik heb een Email gekregen van een ander gebruiker,hij zei dat de admins van de forum de posts van andere gebruikers kunnen lezen, dus we waren veiliger met Email, de Emailer zei dat hij ook de mysterieuze speler ook gezien heeft, en dat hij een paar andere mensen kent die de speler ook gezien hebben. Hun werelden waren ook bezaaid met door mensen gemaakte dingen, ze hadden ook gezegd dat de mysterieuze speler in hun werelden geen pupilen had. Ongeveer een maand later hoorde ik weer van de Emailer. Sommige van de mensen die de mysterieuze speler hadden ontmoet hebben de naam "Herobrine" geinspecteerd en ze hebben gevonden dat de naam vaak gebruikt wordt door een zweedse gamer. Na wat onderzoek werd onthuld dat de gamer de broer van de maker van Minecraft, Notch, was. Ik heb Notch ge-e-maild, en hem gevraagd of hij een broer had.Het kostte hem een tijdje, maar hij mailde me een zeer korte boodschap terug . Ik had een, maar hij is niet meer bij ons. - Notch Sindsdien heb ik de mysterieuze speler niet meer gezien, ik heb geen veranderingen in mijn wereld gezien behalve mijn eigen veranderingen. Ik kon op Printscreen drukken toen ik hem zag, hier is het enige bewijs dat hij bestaat: